Gaming terminals, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options.
Classic wagering interfaces typically include a total bet based on one or more paylines for each spin of the reels in a slot machine. A user typically has to select the number of paylines for a particular spin and the bet per payline, for which the gaming terminal typically displays a total bet for a particular reel spin.